Existing power distribution units (PDU) have various deficiencies, including the difficulty of managing the physical configuration of the power modules or bricks that are provided power by a PDU. Existing PDUs do not provide a means for physically securing the power bricks receiving power from the PDU, thus a power brick may easily be accidentally dislodged from its connection to the PDU while performing work activities in the vicinity of the PDU. For example, the AVAYA IP Office IP400 product utilizes multiple control units and external expansion modules, each with its own external power supply unit, also known as a power brick (e.g., an AC to DC converter such as a Power Solve PSG60-24-04). When these power bricks are plugged into an existing PDU, the power cords attached to the power bricks typically are disorganized and tangled, which can easily lead to accidental disconnection of the IP Office power or other equipment on the rack not related to the IP Office (e.g., routers and switches for a data network).
Therefore a need exists for a PDU that allows for easy management of the power bricks, and that reduces the likelihood of accidentally or inadvertently dislodging a connected power brick.
A device constructed according to the principles of the present invention addresses these deficiencies.